Home
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: A three shot: Ed tries to commit suicide, but Envy comes and stops him, afterwards Ed finds out what the true meaning of home is...Was originally called: Please Kill Me
1. Wanting Death

Ed watched as the world flew by the car window. '_Al dead._' The alchemist thought. '_How come it wasn't me?_' The thought crossed Ed's mind so many time's he hadn't even realised the people around him. People who had changed him into pajamas and put him in his bed, he wouldn't sleep. The vision of the death was enough to make him throw up. "Damn." He whispered. He got out of bed and opened the window letting in the cold breeze. He rested his hands on the windowsill and looked out into the ally bellow. "Al I'll be with ya soon, by soon I mean like right now." Ed said clapping his hands together and putting them on the windowsill. The alchemic power flew down to the ground and produced a spike about the size of him. Satisfied Ed climbed onto the windowsill and crouched, '_I'm gonna see ya soon Al._' He thought as he jumped. The hieght he jumped from was only ten stories up (ONLY) so the fall was a short one. Too short. Ed looked around, He didn't feel pain, but the world had stopped moving. He looked up into violet orbs and sighed. '_Damn my luck_' He thought as the homunculi looked at him stangely.

"My, My Chibi, are you so small that you can fall out of a window?" It said.

"Shut the hell up Envy." He growled as he looked to the ground. "Damn and just a few inches too." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Chibi," The sin continued not letting Edward say anything. "Why'd ya jump?" Ed looked at the creature in confusion, but put on his normal scowl.

"Because I have nothing to live for." He answered simply as the sin jumped back up to the room.

"Whaddya mean Chib's you got me dontcha?" Envy questioned looking hurt.

"Whaddya mean Envy , what do you care?" The alchemist raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Chib's I just worry for's ya." The sin answered honestly. "To tell you the truth I came to tell's ya that I care for you. More than your brother ever could." At that Ed blushed, but what the sin said reminded Ed of his dearly departed brother.

"Envy I'm not in the mood for your game's just get what you want and leave." He said dumbly.

"But Chibi that's just it, I want you." Ed looked at Envy when the sin said this and glared.

"Seriously Envy get what you want and leave." He looked at the sin and gasped as the creature advanced on him.

"Fine, I will." When Envy reached the boy he leaned in and caught Ed's lips in a spellbinding kiss. Ed stiffened, but soon melted letting go of all the stresses he'd had through the day and kissed back. Envy smiled into the kiss and pulled back for air. "Until next time." With that said the sin jumped out the window and dissapeared into the night.

**_A.N/ _So what does you think, Yay Edvyness. And guess what I didn't say what gender Envy was through that whole thing. I love this pairing. It's so cool and daring. Ha ha that rhymed anyway please Review, yes I do take flames. Until next time. **

**YAAAYYY**


	2. Wanting Love

_**Please Kill Me:**_

Ed sat on the roof of the apartment building thinking about what had happened the night before. He sighed when he realised he was trying to think of how the kiss could've gone further. Truthfully he was supposed to be mourning for the loss of his brother and using the time he was given off work to get over it, but here he was thinking how he could get into bed with his most hated enemy. Damn he was really going mental.

"Oh that's right it's the funeral today, huh." He said suddenly. He smirked and stood up slightly wobbling on his unstable legs. He put his hand in his bangs as the wind blew making them fly forward all over his face. His tank top also flew slightly in the wind. He let a small smile grace his lips when he saw a figure jumping across the rooftops. Envy was coming. The sins hair was also blowing in the wind, but also with his movements. Ed looked around and saw that the other person on the roof had left for the comfort and warmth of the rooms inside.

"ENVY!" He yelled. Envy looked up from concentrating on jumping over the roof tops to Ed who was waving. He smiled a not-very-Envy-like-smile and waved back continuing his journey on the way to Ed. When he finally reached the alchemist he realised the boys hair was down. Ed reached over and poked Envy in the chest smiling.

"I was just thinking about you!" He said. Envy smirked.

"Oh really?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, amazingly I haven't cried all night." Ed announced proudly, though the moment he said that his face started to drop.

"Chibi, don't start crying. I came here to wish you luck at the funeral." Ed looked up and nodded.

"I think that's when I'll start crying." He said sadly.

"Look Chibi, just think of Mustang in his undies. That'll stop you from crying."

"Yeah and make me start laughing, I don't need everyone thinking that I'm a heartless beast." Ed replied slightly chuckling. Envy smiled at the achievment he'd made.

"Alright fine then cry, but if you make a fool of yourself-" Envy was cut off by Ed throwing himself on him and kissing him. It was a soft kiss. Much to soft for Envy, so the sin harshened it by falling backwards and kissing Ed harder. The younger teen oomphed, but let the taller person underneath him kiss him wildly and waited until he was out of air. Soon enough Ed pulled away gasping for oxygen. He blushed at the position him and Envy were in and scrambled off.

"S-sorry..." He said trailing off about something like needing to change for the funeral, before turning and walking away. Envy was still lying on the ground. He smirked. _Woh never thought the chibi could kiss like that..._ He thought exhausted from the lack of air. He wasn't really exhausted, but you know he could pretend, that's right pretend...

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot of things on my plate and that sucked. Also I've been writing other stories and had writers block for this so, SORRY! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Wanting Home

_**Please Kill Me: Final Chapter**_

Ed sat at the funeral, crying. He was asked to make a speach and did so. It was hard, to not cry, but he did it. He made it out of the after ceremony without talking to anyone. And was on his way home when Wnry came running up behind him.

"Edward..." She panted. Ed looked at her with glazed over gold eyes. Her breath hitched slightly and she let go of his hand.

"What is it?" Ed asked, his voice void of any emotion. Winry looked at the ground.

"Granny wanted to know, if ummm... Now that, you know what happens when you put yourself in danger, if you want to come home?" Ed looked away from her, a mad look on his face. He looked up at the sky and noticed white balls falling from it. He smiled slightly and took off his left glove. He held out his un-clad hand and let the snowflakes drop into it, they melted almost instantly. His smile faltered.

"No Winry." He said. She looked up from the ground.

"But Why?!" She cried. He turned to her, letting his hand drop down beside him, his glove falling to the ground and water dripping to the cement.

"Because, there's no home for me to return to." He said finally. His golden eyes pierced through her sky blue ones and she gulped.

"But there is, we have a home waiting for you!" The blonde girl yelled.

"My home's here Winry. He alway's has been." She looked confused, and he smiled. "Besides, if I came with you. Scar would follow, and most likely hurt you too." His smile faded and he turned away. "Go. Home." He murmered and walked away. Winry watched after him and sighed. Tears trickled down her face and she turned as well.

"Idiot..." She muttered and walked away, her scarf blowing in the wind.

---

Ed walked through his front door. His coat littered with white buds that melted in the change of temperature. He pulled the red thing off and threw it on the coat rack beside the door, before also kicking off his shoes and pulling his last glove off and dumping that as well. Sighing as he felt a tear run down his face at the empty feeling in the apartment, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a hot chocolate.

Sitting down on the couch and sipping his hot chocolate, Ed pulled out a book from the bookcase beside him and started reading. It wasn't long after that he heard the knock on the window. He smiled and put both book and hot chocolate down, before walking over to the window and pushing it open. A few seconds after Envy jumped through.

"Hey Edo." He said.

"Welcome home Envy..."

Envy smiled...

-o**Owari**o-

**Sorry its so short. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think! I know Ed would be more sad, I would too, but whatever...**


End file.
